Moi ? Oublier ? Jamais (DarlingPan)
by Melissa Slytherin
Summary: Peter et Wendy ont connu une fin différente de celle que l'on connait.
1. Préambule : Moi ? Oublier ? Jamais

« Tu reviendras ? » Demanda Wendy en se penchant pour le voir mieux.

« Bien sûr si... tes histoires parlent de moi. » Il lui fit un large sourire, et Wendy rit, essayant de cacher les larmes qui commençaient à monter. Il n'avait jamais pleuré devant elle, elle voulait se montrer aussi forte que lui.

« Tu m'oublieras ? »

Il secoua la tête en souriant de plus belle.

« Moi ? Oulier ? Jamais.»

Il s'approcha d'elle, et Wendy ferma les yeux, espérant sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il déposa ses lèvres sur sa joue et lui souffla « Prends bien soin de toi, Wendy. Et crois en moi. »

Elle étouffa un sanglot et hocha la tête. « Toi aussi, Peter. Je croirai toujours en toi. »

Il s'en alla alors, et Wendy resta longtemps devant sa fenêtre, le regardant s'éloigner.

« Que regardes-tu, ma chérie ? »

Elle sentit les mains de sa mère sur ses épaules et se retourna vers elle en souriant.

« Regarde, il s'en va. Je t'avais dit qu'il existait. Il est magique, et les enfants perdus... C'était magique, maman. »

Elle sourit et se dirigea vers son lit, déjà nostalgique et rêveuse à la fois. Sa mère la regarda, intriguée, mais finit par quitter la chambre des enfants afin de les laisser dormir.

* * *

NDA : J'avais une grosse obsession pour Peter Pan quand j'étais petite fille. C'est toujours le cas. Je suis en train de me faire livres, films, musiques et séries qui parlent de lui, c'est fou ! Du coup, vu que j'avais envie d'écrire sur lui, mais sans vraiment d'idées, je me suis demandé ce que j'aurais aimé voir ou lire, quand j'ai développé ma passion pour le Pays Imaginaire... Du coup ça se passe fatalement après le film de 2003, qui a bercé mon enfance.

Je suis désolée si c'est mal écrit, mal construit, etc. mais à la base c'était juste parce que j'avais un besoin vital que mes dix petits doigts se défoulent x). Il n'était pas prévu que je poste ceci. Mais... Pourquoi pas ? ^^

\- Melissa


	2. Part I

Le temps passa. Si vite aux yeux de Wendy, mais il ne s'était passé que deux mois depuis qu'elle était revenue du Pays Imaginaire. Elle pensait toujours à Peter, évidemment. Et au Pays Imaginaire. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'on oubliait si facilement. Mais elle avait fait le bon choix, elle le savait. Elle se réveilla un matin, bailla et se redressa. Elle alla se laver et s'habiller avant de se rendre dans la salle à manger pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle se rendit à l'école, seule vu qu'elle n'allait plus dans le même établissement que ses cadets. Sa vie était presque trop morne, trop simple et trop répétitive. Mais elle s'y faisait.

Elle rejoignit ses amies en souriant et discuta avec elles.

« Oh, dis, tu sais qu'on a un nouveau dans la classe ? Il s'appelle Edward. Il a l'air gentil... et il est tellement beau ! »

Wendy rit, levant les yeux au ciel.

« Tu ne changeras pas, Marguerite. Vous venez ? Ça va bientôt sonner. »

Elles se dirigèrent vers la salle de classe, s'installant au premier rang comme à leur habitude et Wendy sortit son cours de maths, rêvassant.

« ... un nouvel élève. Edward Johnson. Vous pouvez vous présenter ! »

Wendy daigna enfin lever la tête de son dessin et regarda le jeune homme. Séduisant, avec des cheveux bruns et des yeux verts brillants. Toutes les filles de sa classe, ses amies y compris, le regardaient, rêveuses. Wendy sourit et baissa les yeux sur son cours, et sur le dessin qu'elle était en train de faire. Peter Pan... Encore et toujours Peter Pan. Elle n'avait que lui en tête. Elle n'entendit même pas le nouveau venu se présenter.

« Allez vous asseoir au côté de mademoiselle Darling. »

Elle se recula un peu pour lui laisser de la place et lui offrit un sourire poli.

Quelques heures plus tard, après avoir discuté longuement avec lui, elle se rendit compte qu'il était gentil, adorable, et qu'ils partageaient les mêmes goûts. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils devinrent amis.

Il la raccompagna chez elle, vu que c'était sur sa route, et ils se dirent à demain. Cette routine se répéta souvent, presque tous les jours à vrai dire.

Un soir, Wendy rentra chez elle, souhaitant une bonne soirée à Edward au passage. Elle monta dans la chambre qu'elle occupait désormais seule, et se mit à faire ses devoirs. Elle entendit la fenêtre de sa chambre s'ouvrir en grand, et son coeur rata un battement en reconnaissant Peter. Qui d'autre cela pouvait-il être ?


	3. Part II

« Peter ! »

Elle abandonna son devoir d'algèbre et sauta au cou de Peter pour l'enlacer. Il sourit et la serra dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux de l'adolescente.

« Je pensais que tu m'avais oublié. » lança le jeune garçon en la serrant plus fort.

« Jamais, Peter ! Je croirai toujours en toi, je te l'ai promis. »

Il inclina la tête de côté.

« Et ce garçon, avec qui tu passes tout ton temps ? Tu crois en lui aussi ? »

Il essaya de s'éloigner, mais Wendy resserra sa prise sur ses vêtements.

« Edward ? Ce n'est qu'un ami, voyons. » Elle leva les yeux au ciel en souriant. « Attends... tu es jaloux ? C'est un vilain défaut, tu sais.»

Peter fronça les sourcils, perdu et troublé.

« Qu'est ce que ça veut dire... jaloux? »

Wendy chercha ses mots, en s'asseyant sur son lit. Il la rejoignit et s'assit à ses côtés, tourné vers elle.

« C'est quand tu es très attaché à quelque chose, ou à quelqu'un. Que voir quelqu'un s'approcher de trop près de cet objet ou de cette personne te fait du mal. »

Peter sourit légèrement. « Je pense que je suis jaloux d'Edward, dans ce cas. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tu passes du temps avec lui, que tu as choisi d'être avec lui, quand tu pouvais avoir le Pays Imaginaire... »

« Et toi, c'est ça ? J'aurais pu avoir le pays Imaginaire et toi. Mais il y avait des inconvénients, Peter. Grandir n'est pas si mal, tu n'en vois que le mauvais côté. Mais grandir c'est aussi apprendre, aimer, avoir des enfants, une maison... »

« Un travail ennuyant et puis la mort. »

Wendy soupira longuement. « C'est comme tu veux Peter. Mais alors ne t'étonne pas si tu vois les gens que tu aimes grandir et aimer quelqu'un d'autre. »

Elle se leva et se plaça devant la fenêtre, regardant fixement cette étoile qu'elle aimait tant. Il la rejoignit, se plaçant derrière elle.

« Parle moi encore de l'amour. » souffla-t-il à son oreille.

« Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas en entendre parler. Que le son de ce mot t'insupportait. »

« Il me fait peur, c'est tout. »

Elle s'appuya sur le rebord de la fenêtre et réfléchit un instant, essayant de garder de la distance entre eux deux. Il la brisa à nouveau en se rapprochant d'elle.

« C'est être prêt à tout pour quelqu'un, quitte à mettre sa vie en danger. C'est penser tout le temps à la personne, surtout quand elle est absente. C'est quand tout te ramène à elle, le moindre petit détail. C'est quand tu as envie de lui parler, toujours, tout le temps, même si c'est pour ne rien dire. C'est avoir envie de la tenir dans tes bras, que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de parler d'elle tout le temps. C'est... l'amour, c'est magique. Presque autant que le pays imaginaire. »

Il se tourna vers elle. « Tu te souviens, quand je t'avais dit d'emporter tes sentiments avec toi, de me laisser tranquille ? »

Elle hocha la tête. « Bien sûr. »

« J'avais tout faux, Wendy. Maintenant plus que jamais. Je veux ressentir. »

Wendy resta interdite un instant, puis sourit et se rapprocha de lui. Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Son estomac sembla se remplir de papillons, son coeur battit la chamade dans sa poitrine. Peter passa ses bras autour de sa taille et la rapprocha de lui, souriant contre les lèvres de la jeune Darling. Quand ils se détachèrent, Wendy se rendit compte qu'elle ne touchait plus le sol, et que seul les bras de Peter autour d'elle l'empêchait de chuter lamentablement. Il sembla surpris un instant puis sourit à la jeune fille.

« Je t'avais dit que c'était magique. »

« Magique comment ? »

« Dis-toi que les adultes y croient, à cette magie. Ils oublient peut-être l'insouciance et l'innocence, mais la magie apporté par l'amour, elle, elle reste toujours. Tu.. tu devrais essayer.»

Il se laissa retomber au sol et reposa doucement Wendy.

« Alors, l'amour craint. Je ne veux pas grandir, Wendy ! »

Elle retrouva l'ancien Peter, celui du Pays Imaginaire, imperméable aux sentiments et aux responsabilités.

« Va-t-en, Peter. Et ne reviens pas. »

Il la regarda et sourit, suffisant. « Tu savais à quoi t'attendre avec moi. »

Il s'en alla, pour la deuxième fois, la laissant seule et désemparée.

Wendy se força à continuer sa routine du soir, et tenta en vain d'oublier leur baiser, ses mots. Elle allait tout juste avoir 13 ans, il était encore trop tôt pour s'embêter avec des problèmes d'adultes.


	4. Part III

De son côté, Peter était perdu. Ces sentiments si adultes, il ne les avait jamais connu avant Wendy. Avant qu'elle ne l'embrasse la première fois, sur le Jolly Roger, ses sentiments restaient sans importance. Sa vie n'était rythmée que par les jeux, les batailles avec Crochet. Les seuls sentiments qu'il connaissait était alors la joie, la colère. Il n'avait de la place que pour un sentiment à la fois. Et là, ceux qu'il connaissait et ceux qui lui étaient inconnus semblaient avoir décidé de lui prendre la tête.

Qui était ce garçon avec qui il l'avait vue rentrer à quelques reprises ? Pourquoi avait-elle refusé le Pays Imaginaire et la jeunesse éternelle ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle refusé, lui ? Il aurait pu tant lui offrir. Mais moins que ce garçon ! Pourquoi n'essayait-elle pas de comprendre ce qui se passait en lui avant de déclarer que son désir d'éternel était complètement stupide ? Qu'est ce qu'elle en savait, elle ? Comment pouvait-elle savoir que grandir, c'était bien ?

Il était jaloux, furieux, perdu, triste. Mais joyeux aussi : au souvenir de ce « dé à coudre », il ne pouvait retenir un sourire. Que lui arrivait-il ? Que lui avait-elle fait ?

Il resta un moment sur le toit de la jeune Darling, déchiré. Aller la voir ou retourner au Pays Imaginaire ? Il finit par suivre la deuxième étoile à droite et... tout droit jusqu'au matin.

Il tenta de reprendre sa vie d'avant, où seuls comptaient les jeux, les garçons perdus et sa haine virulente pour Crochet. Mais rien à faire. Partout où il regardait, il lui semblait voir Wendy voler et rire aux éclats. Il ne parlait que très rarement des faits passés avec elle, étant toujours focalisé sur le présent. Mais pour la première fois.. pour la première fois, il était nostalgique. Wendy lui manquait.

Plusieurs mois après sa dernière visite, il alla la voir. C'était un 23 avril, jour où l'Angleterre fêtait la St George's day. C'était donc la fête dans tout Londres. Peter s'interrogeait : que se passait-il ? Il était tard déjà.

Il ne cherchait pas à en savoir plus et se dirigeait vers la fameuse maison au coin de la rue où il avait passé tant de temps. Le salon était animé, presque autant que la rue. Il repéra vite Wendy, qui portait une jolie robe pour l'occasion. Elle riait, dansait. Avec sa mère, son père, Jean ou Michel, des filles qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais surtout, surtout... CE garçon. Il la faisait tournoyer, riait avec elle et ils semblaient s'amuser comme jamais. Il regarda le spectacle longtemps... et son coeur semblait se briser un peu plus à chaque seconde qui passait. Elle l'avait oublié... Elle avait promis...

Au bout d'un moment, Michel tira sur la robe de Wendy et tendit les bras vers elle. Elle sourit et l'attrapa dans ses bras. Elle monta à l'étage avec Jean, Michel et... et lui.

Il se mit à sa place habituelle, là où il se mettait pour écouter ses histoires. Il entendit Wendy entrer dans la chambre, border Michel.

« Wendy... J'veux une histoire. »

« Bien sûr. Que pourrais-je donc te raconter... ? OH ! Et si je te parlais de la fois où Peter Pan a réussi à piller le Jolly Roger ?! »

Comment ? Elle ne l'avait pas oublié ?!

Il fit passer sa tête pour regarder discrètement. Wendy était debout, deux épées de bois à la main. Michel s'empara de la plus petite et Wendy attrapa un cintre.

« En garde, Peter ! »

Un combat factice s'engagea entre Wendy, qui jouait Crochet, et Michel. Ils riaient aux éclats, et Jean ne tarda pas à venir se joindre aux jeux. Finalement, les deux garçons se couchèrent, Wendy les embrassa et quitta la chambre. Il entendit la porte d'à côté s'ouvrir et Peter se plaça à la fenêtre. C'était la nouvelle chambre de Wendy.

« Entre, je vais te passer ton livre de maths. Tu l'as oublié sur ton banc, au dernier cours. »

« Merci. Tu te rends compte que... que ce ne sont que des enfantillages, ce que tu leurs racontes ? Tu leur fais croire en des chimères. Comme le Père Noël, la petite souris ou ce genre de choses. »

Aïe. Cela fit mal à l'égo de Peter.

« Ce ne sont pas des enfantillages. Cela parle d'espoir, de foi, de confiance. Ce sont des valeurs importantes à tout âge. Michel est encore jeune, Jean aussi. Ils ont encore le temps d'y croire, tu ne penses pas ? »

« Il n'y a pas d'âge pour commencer à grandir. »

Wendy s'assit à la fenêtre et regarda le ciel sombre. « Je pense qu'il y a un juste milieu à avoir... On est pas sur la même longueur d'ondes. »

« T'es vraiment qu'une gamine... »

Elle se retourna vers lui. « Il semblerait. Mais j'ai 13 ans, pas 40. »

Il soupira et quitta la chambre, la laissant seule. Wendy ne s'en attrista pas et retourna son attention vers le ciel, fermant les yeux pour laisser l'air frais fouetter son visage.

Peter prit son courage à deux mains et quitta sa cachette. Il caressa sa joue, passant son doigt sur ses lèvres. Sursautant, Wendy rouvrit les yeux.

« Peter.. ! »

« Tu as eu 13 ans ? Déjà? »

« J'ai le même âge que toi, maintenant. » commenta Wendy en haussant les épaules.

« Je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement. » la coupa le garçon, lui prenant les mains.

« Arrête, Peter... Tu recommences à chaque fois. »

Il secoua la tête, mettant la main sur les lèvres. Il la prit dans ses bras en princesse et s'envola vers le toit. De là, ils avaient une magnifique vue sur Londres.

« Justement, non. J'ai pris ma décision. Je veux grandir. Aller à l'école, avoir une vie normale... Si ça me permet de te garder à mes côtés. Ton absence m'est insupportable, Wendy. » Devant son air surpris, il sourit. « J'ai malgré tout une condition. Une fois par mois... On retourne au Pays Imaginaire. On s'amuse comme des enfants. Mais on revient toujours. »

Elle sourit en grand, émue, et hocha la tête. Elle n'aurait pu rêver mieux ! Il retourna dans sa chambre. Au moment même où elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit en grand et sa mère apparut dans l'encadrement de celle-ci.

« Wendy... ? Qui est-ce ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je te présente Peter Pan. Je t'ai toujours dit qu'il existait. Il peut rester... ? »

Après quelques explications assez évasives, sa mère décréta qu'il pouvait rester. Et Peter tint sa promesse. Il grandissait, étudiait, tout comme Wendy et ses frères. Ils se rendirent au pays imaginaire pendant quelques années encore. Quand ils eurent fini leurs études, ils se marièrent, eurent trois enfants : Jane, Louis, et Eleonore. Et ils leur racontèrent les histoires de Peter Pan, ce garçon qui ne voulait pas grandir... Peter ne regretta jamais son choix, son caractère s'adoucit et il devint plus adulte avec le temps, mais il garda toujours une part d'insouciance en lui.

Peter et Wendy. Elle lui avait promis de toujours croire en lui, Il lui avait promis de ne jamais l'oublier.


End file.
